Kitty's Passing
by flamingoboy511
Summary: How does the gang feel as Kitty lay dying in the hospital? Read and review please. Special thanks to Zenkindoflove and Tsuki for giving me the inspiration to write! You guys are great writers!


There was smoke everywhere when Eric walked into the kitchen. His eyes stung and he coughed heavily as thick black smoked filled his lungs. Eric was confused, what the hell was going on? His eyes fell upon the stove where a pan with butter lay burning. But the strange thing is, his mother wasn't behind the stove. Eric rushed over to grab the pan off the sink before a fire started. That's when he saw her.

His mother lay on the floor, unconscious. A small gash was on her forehead where she must've hit her head on the stove when she fell. Eric's mind flashbacked to the time when Red got a heart attack. _No, not this again, _thought Eric. He rushed to his mother's side and picked up her wrist where he frantically searched for a pulse. He found none. He ran to the phone and did all that he thought he could do, call 9-1-1.

The ambulance arrived just minutes after Eric called. The paramedics found him in the kitchen, hot tears falling from his face and onto Kitty's still body. They had helped him up and placed his mother on a stretcher. Eric was about to get into the ambulance with his mother when the gang and his father showed up. Red took one look at Kitty's cold face and broke down. This was the first time Eric ever saw his father cry. Red sobbed and sobbed as the rest of the gang looked on in horror of what happened to Kitty Foreman.

The entire gang sat around the hospital waiting room, each and every one of them thinking about Kitty and her fate. Eric sat on a chair, his eyes glazed over and his mouth slightly agape. He just couldn't believe this, his mother, who always seemed to laugh at anything to rid the bad from the world, wasn't laughing now. Eric loved his mother, even though she sometimes got on his nerves. Eric thought back to the time when Kitty threw him that surprise 17th birthday party for him, even though he said he didn't want one. Kitty always thought about what was best for him, and Eric knew it. Eric closed his eyes and prayed for the best.

Donna wasn't doing much better. Kitty was a second mother to her. When her mom left her, Kitty was right there with a casserole and a loving smile. She thought of her as a second daughter, and Donna appreciated that. Donna twirled strands of her recently dyed red hair as she thought about the New Year's Eve party when Kitty broke down in front of her, tears in her face telling her she loved her like a daughter and how she was sorry things didn't work out with Eric. Donna felt the tears fall down her cheeks. She let them fall. Donna walked over to Eric and planted a kiss on his cheek. He looked up and offered a small smile, but she knew he was far from happy.

Hyde was fuming. Kitty couldn't be dying, she just couldn't. She can't leave Hyde again. He already lost a mother before, he can't go through losing another one. Hyde ripped the glasses off his face and threw them across the room. Nobody seemed to notice, all were to caught up in their own deep thoughts. Hyde paced back and forth, clenching and un-clenching his fists. He felt like hitting something, anything. He felt like screaming at the top of his lungs and jumping off a cliff. He wanted to hear Kitty's laugh.

Kelso, for maybe the first time ever, didn't have a goofy look on his face or an ice cream in hands. If anything, he might've looked the saddest in the bunch. He had on a sad puppy dog look. Kelso looked up and saw the hottest girl he might have ever seen. Her hair was like flowing sunshine and her eyes were deep pools of green. And let's not forget about her chest area. But Kelso wasn't interested at all. How could he be when one of the nicest (and hottest older lady) he ever met was on her death bed? Kelso looked back down.

Fez leaned against the wall and his foot tapped against the floor nervously. He looked at the gang's faces and saw their sadness. Fez was especially interested in Hyde since he just threw his prized glasses across the room. Fez rubbed his chin as he chanted an old saying of his people, "_Live my love, I give you my blessing. Like a flower, I fill you with sweet nectar to give you life. Do not wilt, bloom and bathe in the sunlight. Grow to the sky and kiss the angels_."

Jackie was biting her nails. She knew it was a bad habit but she didn't know what else she could possibly do. Kitty Foreman was in there and God knows how she's doing. Jackie thought back to the time when Kitty tried to teach her how to cook. Jackie laughed when she remembered how scared she was about cracking an egg. Jackie prayed she'd have more moments to cook with Kitty. _Please God, let me bake at least one more burnt pie with her, _Jackie mumbled. Jackie started to cry and she didn't care if her mascara got messed up. Her make-up could go to Hell at this point.

Red was the most distressed. The love of his life wasn't by his side. How was he supposed to live without her? If anything, he was supposed to be dying, not her. She couldn't go before him, she just can't. He looked up to the ceiling and said, "_God, please give my wife a second chance like you gave me. Please, don't take her. Take me Lord, take me…"_ He trailed off as he thought back to all the fights they had, and all the good times they had. He thought about the first day he met her and the first time they kissed. Tears ran down Red's face and he did not dare wipe them away. Red was thinking about the time the cops caught them in the car making love. Red was smiling thinking about that moment when the doctors came out.

"_Mr. Foreman, I'm afraid we have bad news. Your wife has passed away." _And that moment, it seemed like all the air was sucked out of the room and nobody could breathe. Eric was still sitting down when the news was broken to him and everyone else. He put his face in his hands and cried while Donna patted his back. That's when Eric thought he heard a voice.

"_Eric, sweety, don't worry. You're a man now, you could make it. I'll always be with you and everyone else. I love you. Hahahaha…" _The voice drifted off and Eric knew Kitty wasn't really gone. She was right here besides him. She has touched everyone in one way or another and she'll stay in everyone's hearts.


End file.
